1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device with an embedded antenna, and more particularly, to a communication device with an embedded antenna capable of covering a printed circuit board of the communication device and going through the surface mount technology procedure with the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication network is a dominant channel for communication and data transmission in modern society. Wireless communication devices, such as cell-phones, PDAs, and wireless USB dongles, have become more and more popular and are developed toward minimization. Also, the manufacture process of the wireless communication device is simplified to decrease the cost and enhance the productivity. In the composition of a wireless communication device, besides a printed circuit board, an antenna is another unit with larger volume, in which field an embedded antenna formed by metal plates have become one of the mainstream, to facilitate the flexibility of appearance of the wireless communication device and meet the need for portability at the same time.
Electronic units connect to the printed circuit board through the automatic surface mount technology procedure. However, the embedded antenna of the prior art is not a surface mounted unit, and hence cannot be assembled through the surface mount technology procedure, but through an additional assembling process instead. There are two assembling methods of the embedded antenna of the prior art. One is manually welding the antenna onto the printed circuit board after the surface mount technology procedure is performed to the printed circuit board; the other is installing the antenna on the shell of the wireless communication device such that the antenna contacting the contact spring on the printed circuit board. The above two assembling methods of the embedded antenna cost more, and the manual assembling process easily causes instability of antenna characteristics. In addition, the total height of wireless communication devices formed according to the above assembling methods are roughly determined by the height of printed circuit board plus the height of embedded antenna, hence only limited amount of height can be saved.
From the above, the embedded antenna according to the prior art needs additional assembling process, and thereof results in an increase of the production cost of the wireless communication device. It must be improved to reach the goal of minimization and high productivity.